This disclosure relates to an aircraft fuel system for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cooling device for a fuel system component.
Aircraft engine fuel components are required to be fire resistant and are subjected to fire tests. One typical fire test exposes the component under test to a 2,000° F. flame within six inches for five minutes. To pass the test, the component is not permitted to contribute to the fire. Fueldraulic actuators often use a cooling flow orifice to maintain a constant fuel flow through the device so that the actuator can survive an engine fire without failing and causing external leakage that would then contribute to the fire.
Typically, fuel from a fuel tank is pumped to a fuel component, such as a fueldraulic actuator or a fuel metering unit. Example fueldraulic devices include stator vane actuators, air bleed valves and turbine clearance control valves. The fuel may be used at the device and then provided to the combustor after picking up heat from the fuel component.